


Базилик в оранжевой чашке

by alllegory



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Здесь всё остаётся прежним — вычеркнутая из течения времени точка пространства, слово «неизменность», выложенное изо льда, маятник в положении равновесия.





	1. Базилик

В квартире на последнем этаже всегда пахнет лимонами, книги в шкафах расставлены в алфавитном порядке, а в углу собирается пыль на разрисованной углём гитаре. Здесь всё остаётся прежним — вычеркнутая из течения времени точка пространства, слово «неизменность», выложенное изо льда, маятник в положении равновесия.

Хаято щурится.

На столе — керамическая пепельница и рыжая чашка с отколотой ручкой. Неровные сколы царапают пальцы; чашку, конечно же, можно поменять: на подоконнике — целый ряд, только в двух крайних посажены цветы, облизывающие стекло бледными лепестками. Но синяя, Хаято уверен, принадлежит Ямамото, белая с забавной наклейкой в виде Микки Мауса — Рёхею, за ними выглядывает прозрачный уголок чашки Ламбо. Все они ни разу не собрались здесь вместе; зализывать раны, тычась мордами послушных псов в равнодушно опущенные ладони Хару, каждый приползает по отдельности. Это что-то вроде бесплатных сеансов психотерапии для убийц. Или для убитых потерями, порой, знаете ли, не разберёшь.

Хаято нервно сглатывает и не отводит взгляда от цветущей фиалки. Отвлекается только на шорох грифеля и усталый больной смех. В реальном мире Хару сидит на соседнем табурете, дорисовывает чей-то портрет на неизменно разлинованном листе, небрежно вырванном из блокнота, и молчит. В воспоминаниях Хару смеётся: «Линии — кардиограммы чьих-то мёртвых сердец».

Собственноручно созданные десятым поколением линии складываются в кресты: могильные и тот, который Хару ставит на Вонголе.

На Хару же крест поставить не получается.

Хаято допивает холодный чай из базилика. К тыльной стороне ладони льнёт лист бумаги с рисунком — это значит, что Хаято уже пора: и из квартиры Хару, и на задание; вместо подписи в углу наклеена марка с очередным городом, в котором Хару хотела бы спрятаться от всего и в котором её бы всё равно нашли. Она не любит переезды и тратить силы, пытаясь добиться невозможного. Поэтому за окном по-прежнему будет скалиться солнцем Палермо, в углу по-прежнему будет пылиться гитара, к которой у Хару нет сил прикоснуться, а нежеланные гости по-прежнему будут сидеть на кухне.

Через две недели Хару наливает кофе в синюю чашку, а в рыжую — сажает базилик.


	2. Кресты

— Хаято похоронен рядом с Бьянки, — Ямамото пристально рассматривает подоконник, останавливается взглядом на фиалке, а потом переводит его на пустую оранжевую чашку.

Хару только молча пожимает плечами, слёз не будет, распахнутых в объятиях рук — тоже. На бледной тонкой коже таких обычно кресты рисуют, чтобы гвозди вбивать проще было. Изнутри рвётся смех — больной, измученный, усталый — для полной пафосной штампованности мыслей не хватает только затёртых сравнений с фарфором. Хару себя не узнаёт.

Если честно, Хару в карикатурах на них всех прежних уже не узнаёт никого. Но себя — в первую очередь.

Девочки, которая вместе с Такеши разрисовывала скучный серый асфальт граффити, больше нет. Разбилась о плиты, поверив в нарисованный аэрозольной краской океан.

Хару хочет вырастить в себе надежду на то, что всё это настоящее лопнет мыльным пузырём, отправится в урну смятым эскизом. Но. Из прошлого никто не заявится в окружении тошнотворного розового дыма и никто никого не спасёт.

Хару почти не больно: отболело уже. Почти.

Движения почему-то выверенные до последней секунды. Грунт — за холодильником, семена базилика — в хлебнице, забитой набором марок и яркими пакетиками семян и специй. Бьянки особенно любила орегано, белый перец и мускатный орех. Хару хочет научиться не думать и не вспоминать. Так будет легче.

Внутренний голос царапает гортань и сыплет солью: «На самом деле — нет».

Хару думает, что она всё-таки попробует, только сначала забудет, что не любит тратить силы, пытаясь добиться невозможного. В который раз.

Хару сажает базилик. Такеши смотрит на рыжую полную чашку. Кривится.

Ямамото Такеши не любит похороны.

— Мою, — Ямамото подбородком указывает на синюю кружку, — разбей, ладно? Не нужно — так. Мне и одной могилы хватит.

«Козато Энме бы тоже хватило, если в его гроб не легла бы ещё и ты» остаётся несказанным, но услышанным.

Хару качает головой. Над ней — обычный белый потолок. Над ней — дерево и земля. Мёртвые — к мёртвым. Всё просто.

Гроб в чьей-то чашке с цветами. Всё действительно очень просто.

— Мне не больно, Такеши.

Ямамото не верит.

Хару знает, какие именно и какого цвета осколки на её коже будут рисовать кресты.

Хару радуется, что это по крайней мере не фарфор.


	3. Огни святого Эльма

Пламя солнца — отнюдь не панацея, в этом мире панацея только одна — смерть.

Рингтон телефона напоминает хрипы сломанного радио, ленты устаревших новостей и приторных популярных песен которого переплетаются, свиваясь в вымученное «позвольте мне умереть». Хару это что-то напоминает. Хару жалеет, что в Италии запрещена эвтаназия, и бездумно мажет пальцами по сенсорному экрану, растягивая зелёную полосу. Барабанные перепонки тут же прокалываются громким голосом. На вопрос, где она сейчас находится, Хару не отвечает ничего, потому что ответ и не нужен: от разговора к разговору он остаётся неизменным. Тихое «буду ждать» тоже приравнивается к константе.

Всё это — гордиев узел с магазинной биркой «мечи и прочее-прочее-прочее строго противопоказаны».

Звонок Рёхея в принципе с успехом заменяет огни святого Эльма. Хару кладёт так и недочитанную книгу страницами вниз на деревянный подлокотник дивана и начинает собираться в магазин: молока в холодильнике точно нет. Куртку на плечи, кошелёк в карман. Ключи — в деревянной резной шкатулке с нитками. Хаято ещё вечно повторял, что в этой квартире ориентироваться просто невозможно. Хару бы смеяться, как и полагается при светлых воспоминаниях, но руки до сих пор пахнут влажной землёй и базиликом.

Хару закрывает дверь на два поворота и про себя считает ступени: неплохой на самом деле способ отвлечься от ненужных мыслей. Подсчитанное число отличается от реального на три единицы. У Хару аллергия на девять, семнадцать и двадцать четыре. И на ноябрь, июль и май соответственно.

На улице — декабрь, дробящий зеркальный воздух на годы несчастий и расплывчатое марево призраков в витринах. На улице декабрь, и от этого дышится немного легче, потому что его своей смертью ещё никто не заклеймил.

Ламбо с полуприкрытыми глазами сидит на лестничной площадке, прислонившись спиной к двери. Хару подходит ближе, тянет на себя тонкие провода вакуумных наушников.

— Привет, ребёнок.

Ламбо вскидывается, сонно улыбается и отсчитывает про себя повороты ключа. «Чётное количество» — проносится в мыслях. Выстрел-щелчок.

Хару разувается, идёт на кухню, достаёт из пакета молоко, из хлебницы — кардамон. Ламбо же проходит мимо открытого кухонного проёма, передёргивая плечами и не смотря на подоконник, мастерит в гостиной-спальне на скорую руку своеобразное птичье гнездо на полу из множества подушек и трёх клетчатых пледов. В воспоминаниях проносится детство, в котором щит из одеяла способен защитить от всех врагов. Бовино не отказался бы от такого; не для себя — для Бьянки и дурака Хаято.

Ламбо бы вообще от многого не отказался, но.

Хару возвращается быстро, с прозрачной чашкой в руках, улыбается тихому спасибо: Хана кому угодно привьёт хорошие манеры. Ламбо довольно греет ладони и думает, что любит горячее молоко. Миура думает, что ему нужно просто заменить чем-то нехватку душевного тепла. Правда в том, что всё это всего лишь паллиатив, но никак не панацея. Большего никто предложить не в силах.

Ламбо смеётся, рассказывает о всякой чепухе (всё, что касается мафии, табу), жалуется, что Хана порой невыносима со своими «спать ложиться не позже одиннадцати» и «много сладкого не есть», и вообще характер у неё в последнее время невероятно испортился. Голос у него дрожит; речь сумбурна: быстро перескакивает с одного на другое, с одного на то, что его отправляют к семье — на билете на самолёт завтрашняя дата. Имена и лица родственников Ламбо учил по досье, предоставленным CEDEF. Хару не отвечает на вопрос, что будет, если он перепутает своего отца с кем-то ещё, ровно в той же степени незнакомым человеком.

Хару может сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Проблема в том, что слова ничего не стоят, слова Хару — особенно, сама Хару — вдвойне. Проблема в том, что Хару вообще по жизни пессимист: если яблоко, то отравленное и, разумеется, надкушенное, если рука, то занесённая для удара, если галстук, то колумбийский. Хотя, учитывая какую-никакую, но причастность к мафии, это всё скорее эквивалентно званию реалиста.

Проблема в том, что Хару может сказать, что всё будет хорошо, а Ламбо обязательно ей поверит, но ничего, разумеется, не наладится.

Миура чувствует себя бесполезной солнечной батареей.

Солнца на небе или в чьей-нибудь груди, конечно же, нет. И греться от Хару теперь можно не иначе как по привычке: ладони у неё холодные, почти ледяные.

Только вот, Ламбо смеётся, всё равно теплее чем у всех, кого он знает или когда-то знал.

Ламбо засыпает у Хару на коленях; утром торопливо и шумно собирается, хотя времени полно. Рёхей ждёт на кухне. Хару перебинтовывает ему руки и молчит: что так нельзя, он и сам прекрасно знает.

На прощание Хару желает Ламбо хорошего пути и крепко сжимает плечо Сасагавы. Пальцы сводит судорогой.

Самолёт не тонет, не взрывается, не захватывается террористами: рейс вообще на редкость удачен. У Ламбо всё (на удивление) в порядке.

У Рёхея — бессоные ночи и разбитые костяшки.

У Ханы — очередной курс химиотерапии и низкие шансы на успех.


	4. Индикатор

Хару смотрит на старые фотографии; мёртвые люди на мёртвых листах бумаги ещё живые, плюс один к человеческим парадоксам — с улыбками и чуть смазанными из-за постоянного движения контурами, без выбитых многолетним послушанием правил на загривках: разбили на осколки — доточи каждый до остроты лезвия, стёрли в пыль — швырни себя в лицо врага.

Всё это — зона турбулентности и последующее падение; шаг в кроличью нору, точка выхода которой — плаха; изломанная в кривом зеркале децимация: вместо одного — все десятеро. Раскинутые карты на вопрос «с какой секунды всё пошло не так?», три варианта в памяти и невыразимо большее их количество в действительности: появление Реборна в доме Наны-сан; время, когда Бьянки учила Хару краситься на подземной базе Вонголы, для начала — скрывать лиловые круги под глазами, всё остальное приложилось уже значительно позже; первый убитый друг и судорожно сжатые кулаки. Карты скалятся зло и весело и посылают к черту; верных ответов, как в конце старого сборника задач по математике, отчего-то нет, дайте, пожалуйста, «книгу жалоб и предложений», в устройстве мира явно что-то пропущено.

Стеклянное, разрисованное красной гуашью спокойствие склеивается раз за разом в пародии на тренкадис и избитые метафоры, два в одном, уровень до растворимого кофе, жаль, не дотягивает.

Вместо него Хару пьёт антидепрессанты.

Боль легко отдаётся таблеткам, потому что они созданы именно для этого; таблетки — но не люди. Хару всегда придерживается этого правила ровно наполовину, баюкая чужие — бьющиеся и нет — сердца в ладонях. Сердца и тонкие глянцевые листы.

Прошлое укрывает ими в хаотическом порядке стол; ждёт внизу, у двери подъезда.

Тсунаёши никогда не заходит в дом, так же, как Ламбо — на кухню. Хару не спрашивает и не возражает, все причины давно уже выучены наизусть. Радости от встречи привычно нет, повод впервые, после девятого ноября, не радует тоже. Сентябрь кутается в приглушённую вечернюю прохладу, Хару кутается в молчание и разглядывание чужого лица.

Оно почти не меняется, только взгляд каждый раз становится острее, очерченный заточенным грифелем потерь. Тсуна — эталон страданий, пропавший образец из Палаты мер и весов, ностальгия с привкусом лимонной кислоты; мальчик из затянувшегося детства, готовый умереть за счастье любого из них, умирают, правда, почему-то все исключительно за него.

Плохую иронию Хару не любит до сих пор.

Хару — заколки, подаренные Наной, в коротких волосах, нарисованный розовым маркером Билл Сайфер на запястье, джинсы с вышивкой на карманах — пьёт яблочное пиво и танцует по щиколотку в воде; оранжевые кроссовки безнадёжно промокают ко второй минуте.

Тсуна смотрит, на автомате делает в мыслях пометку купить противопростудные таблетки в круглосуточной аптеке, курит — сигареты теперь приходится покупать самому, стрелять их у Хаято больше не получается. Шепчет еле слышно: «с днём рождения», давится или дымом, или осенним воздухом, или словами. Телефон воспроизводит что-то из «Moonspell», слух улавливает только «empty heart», всё остальное — микс из музыки и шума моря.

Взгляд у Хару серьёзный и совсем не пьяный, с еле заметным беспокойством и пониманием. Тсуна пожимает плечами: всё не в порядке, но в пределах допустимой нормы; универсальный ответ со сломанным индикатором счастья, нужных деталей нет — ремонту не подлежит.

Закупоренная бутылка с просьбой о спасении и координатами отправляется не в соль волн, а в ближайшую урну, потому что загрязнять окружающую среду — это неправильно, мама учила совсем не этому.

Хару хохочет совсем невесело; в некоторых аспектах они с Тсунаёши похожи больше, чем хотелось бы.

Ещё одну их схожесть — длинное-длинное кладбище на подоконнике у неё и нагретые собственным пламенем серые надгробия вдоль позвоночника у Тсуны — Хару ненавидит по-прежнему.


End file.
